The present invention relates to a training aid and, more particularly, to a boxer training aid.
Boxing is a combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and will, by throwing punches with gloved hands against each other. Professional and amateur boxers train for many hours in preparation for a fight. It is important to train one's agility, strength, accuracy, and speed.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved training aids to help boxers prepare for fights.